Opinión del San Valentín
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Nuestro tirano espacial de la infancia dando su opinión acerca de las festividades del amor en Febrero


Una mujer de cabello piña morado y parche en el ojo entró a un camerino en el cual estaba aquel hombrecillo extraterrestre con mirada sadica y siniestra, aquel villano que amamos odiar desde sus crueldades en Namek y en aquella vez que invadió la Tierra y sin olvidar su papel en el torneo de poder.

-Lord Freezer- Anunció la joven del parche mientras el malvado tirano estaba sentado en su asiento mientras una mujer se encargaba del maquillaje

-Que pasa Yuzu- El tono de voz del villano era algo "Diplomático"

-Mi lord, acabo de revisar el guión y entrará en unos 15 segundos

-Muchas gracias- La joven decidió irse del lugar y cerrar la puerta para que el villano se levantara de su asiento y decidiera caminar con paso digno al set de estudio el cual era parecido al de un noticiero pero el único asiento era para él mientras al frente suyo estaban todos sus hombres y mercenarios dispuestos a escuchar las palabras de su líder y frente a ellos a la primera fila estaba todo el set de grabación.

El malvado extraterrestre se sentó en su asiento y decidió mirar fijamente a la cámara, pareciera que el ambiente dado por el hombrecillo psicópata era digno de un discurso presidencial

-Buenas noches sabandijas… Hoy 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín que por cierto fue un terrícola, una de las fiestas más grandes de su planeta como del resto del Universo

Tomó un sorbo de su café y prosiguió

-De hecho esas cosas llamadas "Festividades" están hechas y creadas por gente estúpida y para gente más estúpida, dichas tradiciones se crearon bajo fines lucrativos. Les daré un ejemplo…

Quedó en silencio

-Daré un ejemplo y como es de esperarse es la Tierra, me explico, las mujeres terrícolas se vuelven locas, quizás algunas se vuelven dementes y empiezan a volar con sus emociones de "Amor" mientras que los estúpidos hombres terrestres encaprichados corren alrededor intentando comprar regalos para ellas solo para "Demostrar su amor" y hacer que ese día tenga un poco de significado en sus patéticas vidas.

Sorbió un poco de su café

-Realmente la gran verdad detrás de ese día especial como ustedes lo quieran llamar es que todo eso es parte de una conspiración para hacer que la gente crie y aumente la población de un respectivo planeta.

En eso mostró una tarjeta típica de ese día, es decir una con los típicos corazones y listones junto a las ya clicheadas frases hasta las famosas siglas como TQM o los dibujitos de animales portando corazones o un globo en un paisaje bonito

-También el motivo es recordar a todos que tener una relación es una norma social, es decir tienes que ser un tarado o al menos conseguirte a un tarado, y en caso de que no tienes ese privilegio entonces esta es una oportunidad de tener o no esa "Persona especial".

Dejó la tarjeta y miró con su frialdad férrea hacia la cámara mientras todos sus hombres estaban prestos guardando silencio ante las palabras de su líder y jefe

-Mientras tanto la gente está atontada con sus emociones y sus hormonas se vuelven locas por la anticipación del apareamiento o como le dicen en otros lugares, le llaman "Sexo", la atención se aleja del gobierno de un respectivo planeta

Mostró un periódico de la tierra donde resaltó la noticia de un asesinato por motivos pasionales

-¿Vieron eso? Eso resume lo siguiente: Los terrícolas que no consiguen entrar al juego del amor o como lo quieran llamar, caen en celos y les entra tal depresión que se suicidan o son capaces de matarse entre ellos mismos. Los terrícolas llaman a eso "Conspiración del Gobierno" aunque a mi concepto sería una especie de programa para eliminar a los inútiles e inservibles para la procreación entre especies.

Ahora tenía en su mano una caja de dulces en forma de corazón a la cual hizo añicos con su energía

-Una recomendación especial, permanezcan alejados de esas pequeñas cajas de dulces que suelen tener forma de corazón, podrían darles una enfermedad mortal, esa a la que los terrícolas llaman "Cáncer" y entre otras cosas

Ahora tenía un peluche de San Valentín al cual hizo cenizas

-En conclusión el Día de San Valentín no tiene ningún significado, es una fiesta inventada para celebrar el amor entre dos de una misma especie

En eso dos soldados del conglomerado de Freezer entablaban una discusión, era una típica discusión de pareja pero para el villano era algo interesante y más para recalcar su opinión acerca del 14 de febrero

-¡Mark!

-¿Qué pasó mujer?

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ¡Se suponía que me ibas a regalar chocolates!

-Milly, tú tienes chocolates todos los días

-¡Pero se suponía que hoy era un día especial!

-¿En dónde te has metido mientras estaba en la misión?

-Ya no me quieres, ¿Verdad?

-Oigan, señores- Intervino la pelipiña morada al principio de la historia- Ustedes dos están arruinando el discurso de Lord Freezer

-¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!

-Milly, no le grites a Yuzu. Ella es la autora de esta extraña historia

Ahora ambos soldados dieron comienzo a una discusión bastante acalorada con beeps de por medio mientras ahora la cámara enfocaba al malvado villano

-Bueno, si no le gustaron mis opiniones acerca de ese día especial y siguen ciegos pues adelante, yo por mi parte sólo les desearé un feliz San Valentín, pero quizás sea el último ya que la próxima vez nadie se va a salvar ni siquiera ustedes sabandijas de la tierra, buenas noches y gracias por la atención prestada.


End file.
